doctorwhofanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Invasion of the Autons
Invasion of the Autons is the first episode in the Doctor Who: A Reimagining series. It was written by Pokerox27 and shows the debuts of Sasha, Oliver and Lucy. Story It had been just a regular day for 14 year old Oliver Roberts and his friend Lucy Smith. They were walking home from school, however, they decided to go into town to but a birthday present for Lucy's little sister. Oliver looked around a clothes shop, brushing his light brown hair from in front of his eyes. He glanced up at a mannequin taking a fedora from it. "Huh." He muttured to himself "I could pull this off." However, before he got the chance to try the hat on, Lucy's voice came from the other side of the store. "Oliver!" Came the shout "I've found the best dress ever!" Oliver rolled his eyes, smiling to himself as he walked over to the sound of the voice. He'd barely gotten two metres when he remembered the fedora in his hand. He quickly turned on his heel to place the fedora back where it belonged. Oliver then froze, he could've sworn that the mannequin was in a different position the last time he checked. He must've been imagining it, right? Oliver then quickly shrugged it off before heading over to a girl with glossy blond hair. She was holding a light rose dress, just under her emerald eyes. "So." She said grinning "What do you think?" "Uh," Oliver began. To be quite honest he didn't really care what the dress was like, nor did he know if it would suite Lucy's sister "It's, okay?" Lucy groaned, rolling her eyes "You're such a boy!" Lucy looked around the area before spotting a girl with blond hair and a badge that read "Rose". She walked up to her, making it obvious that Oliver had said the wrong thing. "Hello, miss." The girl began "How can I help you?" "I was just wondering what you thought of this dress." Lucy asked "It's for my 4 year old sister." The woman, Rose, nodded before heading over to a cash register. "I'm sure she'll love it!" She exclaimed clapping her hands together "Am I right to assume that you'll be buying it?" "That's right!" Lucy smiled, placing the dress on the counter and taking out a £20 note. A brunette the came hurrily around the corner "There you are Rose!" She said, clearly out of breath "We're all waiting for you!" "Okay, let me just sort out this girl's order!" Rose called back, typing into the register. After their order had been completed, Oliver and Lucy left the store. They came out onto a dark, crowded street. Oliver looked around before Lucy spoke up. "My mum'll be waiting for us in the car park just out back." She said with a smile looking down at her phone. "Come on!" They quickly ran round the corner before bumping into a tall girl who looked like she'd seen a ghost. She was wearing a work uniform and when she caught sight of Oliver and Lucy she screamed out. "You two! Get out of here!" Oliver and Lucy looked to eachother, slightly unsure of if they had been trespassing before the girl spoke up again. "Didn't you just here me?!" Without waiting for an answer they girl ran fowards and grabbed both of them, pulling them across a nearby road. "What the hell?!" Lucy screamed "You could've gotten us killed!" "Yeah!" Oliver shouted "We were trying to get to the car par-!" Oliver was never able to finish his sentence as a loud noise pierced everyone's ears. He felt heat all around him and looked up into an orange inferno. The building was burning. *Title Sequence* Oliver continued to stare at the blazing building, his mouth haging open in complete shock. "Did you plant that or something?!" Lucy yelled over the screaming civilians running around them "What?!" Sasha shouted, snapping her head towards Lucy "No! What makes you say that?" "Can we please talk about this later?!" Oliver asked as he began running towards the car park. Both girls glared at eachother, however Sasha being older looked far more threatning. As the group entered the car park, they noticed a metallic blue car speed up the ramps. A woman in the front looked frantic. She quickly brushed her hair out of her eyes and looked straight at Lucy. "Oh my god!" She cried with relief, tears streaming down her cheeks "I thought you'd died!" Lucy and her mother embraced before the group got into the car and quickly sped away from the fire. "So," Oliver began, making sure Lucy's mother wouldn't over hear "did you start the fire?" "No!" Sasha sighed in response "I'll tell you what happened." *Flashback* Sasha was exiting the shop, putting today's salary into her purse when her manager came over to her. "I'm really sorry Sasha." He said, before giving her a pink sweater "I was going to ask Rose to do this, but she's busy." Sasha glanced at the sweater and immediatley knew what her manager was thinking. "Yes, I'll put this away." I smiled, before walking into the elevator. Sasha stepped into a grey and dreary looking room, which held clothes racks and mannequins. She looked around before finding a box labeled "Sweaters". As she turned around she heard a noise, glancing towards it she saw a mannequin slowly making it's way towards her. "Oh haha." She moaned, rolling her eyes "Is this Tommy? David? Rose?" However, no reply came. Each of the mannequins was making their way towards her. Sasha moved back, slightly more terrified than before and called out again. "Okay, this isn't funny!" Sahsa's back pressed against the wall and she braced herself as a mannequin raised it's hand. Beads of sweat gathered on her forehead as she prepared for the end. Suddenly, she felt another hand on hers. She turned to her left and saw a man. "Run." He said, grinning. Both of them began sprinting towards the fire exit, more and more mannequins chasing after them. "Crap! Crap!" Sasha muttured as she felt the fresh air on her skin. "What're we gonna do?!" The man looked towards her, still smiling as he entered the building again. "Evacuate." He said simply, holing up a black device. Shasha knew immediateley what it was. A bomb. *End Flashback* After a 15 minute car ride, the group arrived back at Lucy's house. Getting out of the car Lucy's mother, Joanne, offered Sasha to stay for the night. "Please. It's the least I could do! You saved my little girl's life!" Joanne said, hoping to get a yes. Sasha pondered on this for a moment. She had only just met these people, but they'd helped her get out of there alive, along with that man. "Ok." She smiled "I'd love to stay." *I shall update again tomorrow!* Category:Pokerox27 Category:Stories featuring Autons